La surprise de l'équipe
by KonoxSama
Summary: Un anniversaire,une surprise mais pas forcément pour les bonne personnes


C'était une matinée normal au NCIS jusqu'à ce qu'une petite comète noire prénommée Abby arrive en sautillant partout dans l'open space.

**-Où est Gibbs ? Où est Gibbs ?** _Demanda-t-elle surexciter en regardant tour à tour les 3 agents de son renard argenté._  
**-Il n'est pas encore là.** _Commença Ziva_  
**-Pourquoi le cherches-tu ?** _Continua Mcgee_  
**-Et qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?** _Termina Tony_

La brunette les fixa, ébahit

**-Vous me faites marcher c'est sa?**

Elle comprit à la tête des agents que sa n'était pas le cas

**-Mais enfin vous savez quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?** _demanda-t-elle_

Après un regard sur le calendrier posé sur son bureau, Tony répondit :

**-Le 2 septembre**  
**-Et se jours est-il spécial?** _Les questionna-t-elle en sautillant de plus en plus_

Les 3 agents la fixaient avec un regard interdits

**-C'est l'anniversaire du grand manitou** ._Leur hurla la laborantine en voyant qu'ils_ _ne savaient pas la signification de cette date._  
**-Mais oui bien sur ! Voila qui explique tout !**_ Annonça Tony le visage fendu d'un largue sourire_  
**-Tout quoi ?** _demanda Ziva septique_  
**-La Directrice et Gibbs ne sont pas arrivés !**  
**-Comment sais-tu que la Directrice n'est pas la Tony ?** _Interrogea l'israélienne réticente_  
**-Ce matin je m'ennuyais alors je suis monté et Cynthia m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas là ...Je ne l'ai toujours pas vu passer donc j'en déduis donc qu'elle n'est pas là !**  
**-Tu t'ennuyais ? C'est vais que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être à l'heure .**_Se moqua Ziva_  
**-A l'heure ? En avance oui ! Tu n'étais même pas là !**  
**-STOP !** _Cria Abby en se positionnant entre les deux agents, une main tente vers chacun. _ **Si se trouvent ils sont ensemble**  
**-On parie que non** ._Dit l'israélienne._  
-**Tenu ! 10 billets qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble !**_ Dirent la gothique et l'italien en même temps_

Les trois agents se tournèrent vers Mcgee

**-Et toi le bleu ?** _demanda Tony_  
**-Je préfère ne pas participer, sinon Gibbs le saura et sa va chauffer.**  
**-Tu le vois quelque part ? Non ! Alors choisie ton camp Mctrouillard !**  
**-Mais Gibbs sait tout !**  
**-Allez Mcgee !** _demanda Abby en joignant les mains pour le supplier_  
**-D'accord** _lâcha Mcgee_ **... Du coté de Ziva**

Tony prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur

**-Où vas-tu Tony ?** _demanda Ziva_  
**-Chez Gibbs !** _Dit le cinéphile en arrêtent sa course_  
**-Tony ce n'est pas une bonne idée .**_Tenta de le dissuader Ziva_  
**-C'est le seul moyen ! Allez faites pas vos poules mouillées.**

Tony était décidé et de cèderais pas, alors se fut à Ziva de le faire

**-On n'est pas des poules** _s'indigna-t-elle_. **On est juste pas suicidaire**  
**-Alors si vous été pas des trouillards suivez moi !** _Renchérie le sexe-machine_

Les 3 agents échangèrent un regard, soufflèrent un bon coup puis suivirent Tony en direction de l'ascenseur ... tout en sachant très bien que c'était une mauvaise idée...

**-Tony qui te dit que Gibbs ne va pas nous tué pour être entrée chez lui** _demanda le bleu_  
**-Le bleu si tu as peur de faire dans ton pantalon tu peux toujours rester tu sais.**  
**-J'ai pas peur, je dis juste que c'est une mauvaise idée.**  
**-Bon McGeee arrête de faire ta fillette et monte dans cette voiture** _dit Abby une fois l'ascenseur arrivé au garage_  
**-Aller tout le monde en voiture** _lança Ziva en prenant les clefs_  
**-Heu...Ziva on préfère que se soit Tony qui conduise** _dirent Abby et McGee âpres c'être consulter du regard_

L'israélienne lança les clefs a son collègue et sans un mot elle l'assit coté passager. Le voyage aurait pu difficilement se passé plus mal entre Ziva qui faisait la tête, Tony qui pour la Xème fois parlé d'un film inconnu des trois autres, Abby qui était tellement survolter quelle peiné a rester en place ou encre McGee qui se taissé pour ne pas se faire, encore une fois, traité de trouillard.

Une fois arrivée devant la maison de leur Boss les quatre collègues descendirent de voiture et se dirigèrent vers la porte mais au moment de frapper sur cette porte elle s'ouvrit de son plein grés et la les trois agents spéciaux passèrent en mode Boulot ils prirent tout les trois leur armes.  
**-Tu ferais mieux de rester prés de nous Abby** _fit McGee_  
**-Aller vous trois on monte** _murmura Tony en se dirigent vers le 1er_

Les trois autres le suivirent et à peine avaient-ils posé un pied sur le palier que du bruit leur parvins de la chambre du fond

**-Heu Tony je serais toi je n'irais pas voir cette chambre** _dit McGee dans un murmure_  
**-Et pourquoi sa McGuignol ?** _Demanda Tony en se retournant_

**-Si tu regardais un peu au tour de toi tu comprendrais**. _Répondit Ziva à la place du seigneur des elfes_

Tony obéit à sa coéquipière et regarda un peu mieux le couloir .En effet avec les éléments présent dans se couloirs les bruits provenant de la chambre n'étais surement pas des bruit de « lutte » à proprement parlé.

**-Regardé c'est le jean que porté Gibbs hier**_.Commença Abby_  
**-Et la c'est le chemisier de Jenny**._Termina Tony les yeux aussi plein d'étoiles que ceux de la gotique_

Ziva et Tim se regardèrent et commencèrent à redescendre les escaliers quand les deux autre désirèrent d'être sur a 100% et se dirigèrent vers la porte .Et se qu'ils firent dans cette chambre se n'étais pas une directrice et son agent mais plutôt un couple enlacé, entrelace, entremêlé .Pour nos deux voyeurs qui s'attendaient juste à les trouvé tout les deux enlacé entrain de dormir se fut un choque .Mais le choque fut encore plus grand pour Jenny quand ,alors qu'elle était a califourchon sur Gibbs ,elle releva la tête ses yeux aux pupilles dilaté de désire rencontrèrent les deux paires d'yeux fixé sur elle et son amant en plein ébat amoureux. Gibbs qui ,jusqu'alors n'avait pas fut les deux trouble fête continué d'embrassé chaque centimètre de la peau de la rouquine jusqu'à se qu'elle pousse un hurlement de surprise qui lui fit relevé la tête et tombé sur les deux gêneurs.

**-Et nous qui nous inquiétions pour vous Patrons** _dit Dinozzo avec un haire moqueur_

Pour tout réponse il eut le droit à l'escarpin à talon droit de Jenny envoyer avec une précision fulgurante dans les bijoux de familles.

**-On voulait te faire une surprise pour ton anniversaire mais en faite je crois que c'est nous qui avons étais surpris** _articula Abby toujours sous le choc_

Elle, se reçu juste un coussin dans la tête.

Âpres que les deux fauteurs de troubles se furent incendié par leur deux patrons qui, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas changer de position avais eu le bon sense de se couvrir du drap de lit, nos deux tourtereaux se regardèrent un instant gênes, éclatèrent de rire puis recommencèrent se que leur deux subordonnée avais interrompus.


End file.
